My Family: Teddy Lupin
by Zobie91
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin is now 4 years old, and when Harry discovers him looking at an old photo album of his parents he decides that he is ready to know. Sorry i'm not very good at summaries, but I hope you will like my story better. OneShot. R


'Time to go to bed now.' Harry Potter called to his godson, poking his head around the boy's bedroom door.

Four-year-old Teddy Remus Lupin was stretched out on hid bed, lying on his stomach, a large book open in front of him. He twisted to face his godfather. 'But I'm not sleepy yet Uncle Harry.' he protested.

Harry smiled and walked over to Teddy. 'I know but,' he began; glancing down at the book Teddy had been looking at. His response was lost in his throat. Teddy had got out the old photo album Harry had given him a few years ago, and the happy smiling faces of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks beamed up at him. His mouth formed a slight, 'Oh' and he sat down on the bed next to Teddy.

The little boy wriggled up on to his knees, and then sat himself in a kneeling position slightly facing Harry. 'Can you look at this with me please, Uncle Harry?' he asked handing him the album.

Harry bit the inside of his lip. He really desperately wanted to tell Teddy everything about his parents, and he had promised himself (and silently Remus, and Tonks) that he would, but it was quite late and Andromeda had already asked Harry twice to put him to bed. He glanced at the door, and then back at Teddy. 'Ok.' he whispered standing up, and carefully closing the door. Teddy nearly jumped up and down with excitement.

A couple of years ago Harry had briefly talked a little bit about his parents, and how they had died, but Teddy had really been too young to understand, however Harry had given him the photo album so he could look at them any time he wanted. For a few weeks Teddy had looked at it frequently, but after a while it didn't seem so important to a two year old, and he had only had it out a few times since. But now he was ready, and he wanted to know.

Harry scooped the little boy up into his arms; tucking the album under one elbow, and sat back in Teddy's bed; propping himself up against the wall. Teddy snuggled up in Harry's lap, waiting intently.

Harry turned to the first page of the album. A young witch with a pretty heart shaped face, and brilliant pink hair smiled happily up at them, her husband had his arms wrapped around her; a soft expression upon his scarred, lined, and premature aged face, and almost hidden in a bundle of blankets in their arm; a smiling baby boy waved up at them; his hair casually changing colour every so often. This was the only picture that had been taken of the little family.

Harry talked his way through all the pictures the best he could. There were very few of his parent together, because of the short time they had had together, but there were plenty of others to satisfy Teddy. There were pictures of Remus and the Marauders at school, and Harry briefly told Teddy about the mischief they used to cause. However Harry had a lot harder time explaining the pictures of Tonks and her friends, because he hadn't known her when she was at school, and hadn't heard many stories of her adventures, but he promised Teddy that if he asked his granny some other time that she was sure to have some stories to tell.

Teddy's favourite picture by far, was the one of their wedding day. Tonks had shoulder length, blonde curly hair, and a beautiful simple white dress, which was set off with a small bouquet of white lilies, and Remus looked smarter than Harry had ever seen him. He was wearing a tailored black suite, with a lily in his buttonhole.

Harry had still been at the Dursley's when they had gotten married, and had missed it, but from what he had heard it was lovely. It hadn't been a very big wedding with only a few family and friends, but that's how Harry thought they would have wanted it.

Harry had finished talking through the photos, and Teddy had skipped back to their wedding photo again.

'She's very beautiful,' Teddy said, gently resting his little hand upon his mother's cheek, looking deeply at her.

Harry's heart swelled with pride at Teddy's words. He thought it was perhaps the sweetest thing he had ever heard. He smiled warmly at the little boy. 'Yeh, she was.' he murmured softly, lightly brushing the top of his head affectionately.

Teddy's eyes moved to the face of his father, and with a sudden jolt Harry knew what was coming, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet.

'What happened to daddy's face?' Teddy asked innocently.

Remus had of course obtained many scars from turning into a fully-fledged werewolf once a month, and having nothing else to bite and scratch but him self.

'Erm, erm…' Harry faltered; not exactly sure how to tell Teddy what had happened.

'Was daddy in a fight?' he asked, running his finger over the scars in the photograph.

'Erm, no,' Harry replied awkwardly, 'not exactly.' He bit his lip again. He really didn't think now was the best time to be having this conversation, but he couldn't think of a way to avoid it.

'Was he a bad man then?' the boy continued.

'No!' exclaimed Harry in surprise, and rather more harshly than he had intended causing Teddy to flinch. 'I'm sorry.' Harry said quickly, realising that he had upset the boy, and he drew him closer in his arms to comfort him. 'I didn't mean to sound so harsh,' he tried to explain. 'I just wanted to make it very clear that you daddy was not a bad man!' Teddy nodded slightly, still a little upset. 'Your daddy was a very good man. In fact,' Harry continued, 'one of the best men I ever knew.' Teddy looked up at his godfather 'Bad things just happened to him.'

Teddy sat for a second, processing what Harry had told him, then asked again. 'So what did happened to daddy's face?'

Harry had been over a million times in his head exactly how he was going to tell Teddy about his father's affliction, but now that he came to it he felt really under prepared. 'Erm, well,' he paused. _Where to begin?_ Harry sighed slightly looking down at his godson who had his full attention on him. 'Do you know what a werewolf is Teddy?' Harry asked, now looking directly deep into the boy's eyes.

Teddy seemed to hesitate for second then shook his head.

'Ok.' Harry murmured, not taking his eyes off his godson. 'A werewolf is a man who transforms in to a wolf at the full moon.' he explained slowly, and clearly hoping that Teddy would understand. 'The man can be very dangerous when he is transformed into the wolf, and if he bites another man when he is transformed, then that man will also become a werewolf. Do you understand Teddy?' he asked, searching the boys face.

Teddy nodded slowly. 'Daddy was a werewolf.' he replied in a small voice.

Harry was always amazed at how quick the little boy picked up things. 'Yeah he was Teddy.' Harry said consolingly. 'When he was a little boy, not much older than you, his father upset a really nasty werewolf, and as a kind of pay back the werewolf bit your daddy, and every full moon since he has had to suffer the pain of transforming into one as well.'

'Did daddy ever hurt anyone?' Teddy asked, eyes wide with concern.

'No,' Harry shook his head. 'He always took the utmost precautions when it came to his affliction.' _Well that wasn't exactly true_, Harry thought afterwards. _Wandering the grounds of Hogwarts with three illegal Animagi wasn't exactly an utmost precaution, _but he decided those stories could wait for another day.

'Ok, come on now,' he said closing up the album, 'I think that's quite enough for tonight. We can talk some more about them another time.' He carefully put the album back down on Teddy's bedside cabinet, and tucked the little boy into his bed, who was now yawning sleepily.

'Good night Teddy.' he whispered, lightly kissing the little boy on the forehead, and smoothing back his bright turquoise hair.

'Are they thinking of me Uncle Harry?' Teddy asked glancing over at the album again.

Harry smiled warmly at him. 'I am very sure that they are.' he replied reassuringly. Teddy beamed at him. 'And do you know where you can always find them Teddy?' Harry asked, looking again deep in to Teddy's bright, shiny eyes that sometimes were a perfect match of his mothers, but today shone the light brown of his fathers.

'In my album?' Teddy suggested innocently, looking right back at Harry.

Harry laughed slightly, 'Well yes.' he agreed, 'But you will also always be able to find them in here.' and he place a hand over Teddy's heart, smiling encouragingly at the boy, as he looked up at him in awe.

'They're inside me?' Teddy whispered, his eyes widening again, but a joyful expression upon his face.

'Yes in deed.' Harry smiled slowly taking his hand of his godson's chest, and cupping it around his face. 'They will always be looking out for you, and loving you, and you'll find that they're always there for you when you're really in need of them.'

Teddy beamed, and then curled himself up in a ball, and closed his eyes.

'Nighty night Teddy.' Harry whispered, lightly kissing the little boy on top of the head, before getting to his feet and carefully crepping to the bedroom door, silently closing it behind him.

***A/N- Hiya! Thankies for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it. =) I hoped to capture the happiness of life that Teddy had with his Godfather and Grandmother, as well the acknowledgement and understanding of his parents. What do you think? R&R to let me know =) Toodles ~x~**


End file.
